Immortality
by Angela Kim
Summary: Umma panasss.,.,.,., Ada aura aneh menyelubungi raganya.,.,.,., Siapa kau sebenarnya? Yewook here!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Immortality**

**Main Cast : ****Yewook**** pair**

**Cast : ****Kyumin**** pair ****dan**** pairing yang lain akan muncul seiring cerita.**

**Rated : T means "tak tahu"**

**Disclaimer : Seluruh cast disini hanya dipinjam namanya namun ide ceritanya murni hasil keringat author.**

**Summary : Umma panas…. Ada aura aneh yang melingkupi raganya…. Siapa kau sebenarnya?**

**Warning : GS for all Uke**

**Annyeong readers I'm new writer. Sorry, jika ff ini membosankan dan abal-abal serta typos yang bertebaran di mana-mana. Namun review kalian sangat author harapkan untuk meningkatkan kemampuan author. Akhir kata selamat membaca dan jangan lupa reviewnya**.

**CHAPTER 1**

_**YEWOOK IS FATE**_

Sinar rembulan diganti dengan pancaran sang surya menghangatkan bumi, kicauan burung merpati di dahan pohon maple membuat seorang yeoja yang sedang berlayar dalam dunia mimpi terbangun dan menggeliat tak nyaman dibalik selimutnya.

Tok….tok…

"Wookie! Cepat bangun chagi! Nanti telat ke sekolahnya. Ingat ini hari pertama kamu masuk sekolah".

Panggil seorang yeoja paruh baya dibalik pintu kamar yeoja yang dipanggil Wookie!.

Wookie yeoja yang masih setia bergumul dengan selimutnya itu pun harus pasrah untuk beranjak dari peraduannya dan berjalan ke arah pintu kamarnya.

Clek

"Ne ! Umma." Jawab Wookie pada yeoja berwajah malaikat dihadapannya."

Namun, tiba-tiba…

"Um….maa!" Panggil Wookie terbata-bata.

Leetuk, Umma Wookie yang telah beranjak meninggalkan Wookie seketika berhenti dan berbalik menghadapnya.

"Waeyo chagi?" Tanya Leetuk

"Panas Umma! Keluh Wookie sambil memegang erat kerongkongannya".

"Oh iya Umma lupa. Ini minum obat mu dulu". Perintah Leetuk sambil menyodorkan gelas yang terisi cairan merah pekat nan kental.

Wookie pun menyambar gelas itu dan dalam sekejab cairan itu telah berpindah ke lambungnya.

"Gimana? Sudah baikan?" Tanya Leetuk

"Ne, Umma". Tapi Umma sebenarnya itu cairan apa Umma? Dan apa yang salah dengan kerongkongan Wookie? Tanya Wookie bertubi-tubi.

"Itu adalah obatmu chagi. Kerongkonganmu mengalami infeksi akut akibat kecelakaan mobil waktu kecil sehingga kamu harus meminum itu seumur hidupmu untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya." Jelas Leetuk

"Sekarang lebih baik kamu bersiap-siap berangkat ke sekolah. Umma dan Appa tunggu di ruang makan Ne! Lanjut Leetuk

" ". Jawab Wookie

'huh.. selalu itu jawabannya'. Batin Wookie nelangsa sambil menatap punggung Ummanya yang menjauh.

_**YEWOOK IS FATE**_

*Skip Time*

_**Everlasting High School**_

"Morning students"! sapa seorang Namja yang berstatus guru Bahasa Inggris sekaligus Wali Kelas XII IPA.

Namun sapaan sang guru tidak digubris para siswa. Mereka masih setia dengan kesibukannya masing-masing.

"Mooorrrrnnniiingggg! Teriak sang guru sambil mengebrak meja.

"Morning Sir!" Jawab para siswa serempak

"Huh akhirnya dapat perhatian mereka juga". Batin sang guru.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, dia pindahan dari Amerika."

"Ryewook-shi silahkan perkenalkan diri anda".

"Hi… My Name is Kim Ryewook but you can call me Wookie. Nice to meet you." Jelas Wookie di depan kelas sambil membungkukan diri 900.

"Mmmm Ryewook-shi kamu duduk di…

Sang guru mengedarkan pandangan ke seisi kelas hingga pandangnnya tertuju pada bangku kosong di sebelah tempat duduk seorang namja yang masih asyik dengan PSPnya.

"Kamu duduk di situ". Jelas Sang guru sambil menunjuk ke arah salah satu bangku kosong pada pojok kelas.

Wookie pun menuju bangku tersebut.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Ryewook imnida". Ryewook memperkenalkan diri kepada teman sebangkunya namun sepertinya Ryewook harus kecewa karena teman sebangkunya itu tidak mempedulikannya tapi sibuk dengan PSPnya.

"Anak-anak hari ini Bapak tidak mengajar dan kalian bebas melakukan apa saja selama tidak mengganggu kelas yang lain. Bapak harus mengantar anak bapak ke rumah sakit". Jelas Sir Park!.

'Ya Sirrrr!" Teriak para siswa dengan kegirangan karena terbebas dari pelajaran Bahasa Inggris.

Namun berbeda dengan teman-temannya yang kegirangan, Wookie justru merasa bosan karena tidak mendapat teman ngobrol. Dan akhirnya Wookie harus melewati 3 jam pelajaran dengan bosan hingga bel istirahat pun berbunyi.

"Eh…Nugu seyo? Tanya seorang namja pada yeoja disampingnya.

"Oh. Kim ryewook imnida. Saya murid pindahan dari Amerika."

"Ohhhh….. Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Namja tersebut memperkenalkan diri sambil menatap intens yeoja dihadapannya sekarang.

_**Kyuhyun POV **_

_Cantik! Itulah kesan pertamaku saat melihat yeoja yang bernama Ryewook._

_Badan yang mungil namun langsing, rambut hitam legam sepinggang, bulu mata lentik, mata bulat dan kehijauan serta pipi yang chubby dengan semburat pink karena tatapan intens ku menambah kesan manis._

_Namun, bukan fisiknya yang membuatku tertarik. Ada hal lain pada dirinya yang membuatku tertarik. _

_Aku mencium aura aneh yang melingkupi tubuhnya. _

_Aura apa ini? Aku seperti mengenal aura ini._

_Mmmm… kenapa kau melihatku begitu? Ada yang salah pada diriku? Tanya Wookie dengan takut-takut dan membuyarkan lamunanku._

_**Kyuhyun POV end**_

"Tidak ada yang salah pada dirimu. Mianhe karena melihatmu begitu." Jelas Kyuhyun sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Mau ke kantin tidak? Biar aku yang antar. Kau kan siswi baru pasti belum mengenal lokasi sekolah." Tawar Kyuhyun.

"Ne, Kyuhyun-shi. Gomawo".

"Jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel shi. Cukup panggil aku Kyu Oppa aja.

"Ne. Kyu Oppa". Jawab Wookie

"Kajja". Ajak Kyu sambil menggenggam tangan Wookie.

_**YEWOOK IS FATE**_

_**In Kantin**_

Kyuhyun dan Wookie yang sedang menyantap makan siangnya. Sebenarnya hanya wookie yang sibuk menguyah makan siangnya karena Kyuhyun dari tadi hanya menatap wookie dengan ke-2 tangannya bertumpu pada meja kantin menopang dagu. Entahlah apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang.

"Kyuniee! Teriak seorang yeoja bergigi kelinci sambil berlari kecil ke arah Kyuhyun dibelakangnya terlihat seorang namja bersurai coklat keemasan dengan sepasang eagle yang tajam berjalan dengan angkuh.

"Minnie chagi." Sapa kyuhyun pada yeoja yang telah duduk disampingnya sekarang sambil melingkarkan tangannya posesif ke pinggang ramping yeoja itu.

"Hanya pacarnya saja yang disapa. Hyung sendiri tidak". Gerutu namja bermata eagle tersebut.

"Hai Yesung Hyung? Sudah makan?." Tanya Kyu pada namja tersebut.

Sementara itu Wookie telah selesai dengan santapannya dan bingung dengan orang-orang dihadapannya sekarang. Dia menatap Kyu dengan tatapan yang berarti siapa-mereka-kyu?

"mmm Minnie chagi dan Yesung hyung biar kuperkenalkan dengan teman sekelasku dia siswi pindahan dari Amerika".

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Ryewook imnida"

"Annyeonghaseyo, Lee Sungmin imnida tunangannya Kyuhyun. Kata yeoja yang dipanngil Minnie itu sambil berjabat tangan dengan Wookie.

Namun berbeda dengan Sungmin, Yesung hanya berdiri dengan sepasang eaglenya yang menukik tajam dan tak lepas sedetikpun dari Wookie. Merasa risih dengan tatapan Yesung, Wookie pun beranjak dan berjalan ke kelasnya tanpa mempedulikan Kyuhyun yang memanggilnya.

"Hyung. Teriak kyuhyun dengan keras dekat pangkal telinganya Yesung."

"Kyu! Apa-apan sih? Telingaku sakit tau.

"Habisnya Hyung sih kenapa menatap Wookie seperti itu? Tanya kyu

"Ani. Ehh Wookie mana? Kaget Yesung.

"Sudah balik ke kelas duluan. Dia risih karena ditatap seperti itu oleh hyung". Kesal Kyuhyun

"Kyu, dia itu siapa? Sepertinya ada yang aneh pada yeoja itu." Tanya Sungmin dengan wajah yang penuh tanda tanya.

"Mollayo chagi. Aku juga merasa hal yang sama pada yeoja tersebut. Kalau hyung bagaimana? Tanya kyuhyun pada Yesung"

Yang ditanya hanya berseringai aneh sambil bergumam "yeoja yang misterius siapa kau sebenarnya?

_**YEWOOK IS FATE**_

**T B C**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Immortality**

**Main Cast : Yewook pair**

**Cast : Kyumin pair, Kangteuk pair, Sibum pair**

**Rated : T means "tak tahu"**

**Disclaimer : Seluruh cast disini hanya dipinjam namanya namun ide ceritanya murni hasil keringat author.**

**Summary : Mimpi itu datang lagi…. Siapa mereka?... Bummie…**

**CHAPTER 2**

_YEWOOK IS FATE_

Deru napas memburu, peluh bercucuran deras, sepasang iris coklat karamel memanas mengeluarkan krystal hangat, hanya tetap berlari menyusuri lorong-lorong gelap yang dapat dilakukannya saat ini , ketakutan menyelusup dalam diri, delimanya tak henti-henti melafalkan doa. Kim Ryewook kini tengah tersesat dalam lorong-lorong panjang nan gelap. Putus asa, itulah yang dirasakannya sekarang selama 3 jam dia berlari namun lorong-lorong panjang nan gelap itu seakan tak berujung. Di tengah keputusasaannya, terdengar tangisan pilu dan teriakan kesakitan memenuhi lorong panjang tersebut dan seketika lorong-lorong itu telah berubah menjadi ruangan megah bernuansa klasik.

"hiks...hiks... Wonnieeeee...?" seorang yeoja bak putri salju menangis histeris.

Wookie tak kalah histeris melihat adegan yang tersaji, tubuhnya bergetar hebat menahan gejolak aneh dalam hatinya . Terlihat orang-orang berjubah dan bertudung hitam membentuk pentagram dengan seorang namja gagah tersalib pada inti formasi. Kobaran api dengan rakusnya melahap tubuh tegap sang namja, senyuman pilu tercetak jelas pada plumnya, tatapan sendu penuh arti dilemparkan pada yeoja bak putri salju istrinya.

_"Bummie-mianhe-tak-bisa-menjagamu-dan-bayi-kita-lebih-lama-lagi-berhenti-menangis-jagalah-anak-kita-baik-baik-aku-akan-selalu-berada-dalam-hatimu-mianheyo-saranghaeyo-Bummie."_

Dan tatapan itu perlahan meredup serta tertutup selamanya bersamaan dengan tubuh yang telah menjadi abu.

"Wonnieeeee..." istri sang namja berteriak-teriak kesetanan

"week...week...week...". Nampak seorang yeoja berwajah malaikat muncul dari balik tirai sambil menggendong bayi kecil yang menangis seakan ikut merasakan kesedihan ke-2 orang tuanya.

"Um...ma..." Wookie terbelalak kaget melihat yeoja berparas malaikat tersebut.

"umma...umma...umma..." wookie berteriak memanggil ummanya namun hanya kegelapan yang ditemuinya.

"Ummaaaaaaaaaaaaa... teriakan panjang dari kamar Ryewook membangunkan Leeteuk dan Kangin dari alam bawah sadarnya.

Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa serta panik Leeteuk dan Kangin menuju kamar Ryewook.

Ceklek

"Chagi kau kenapa huh?" Leeteuk langsung menghampiri Ryewook yang duduk terdiam dengan tatapan kosong di ranjangnya.

"Umma, mimpi itu kembali lagi namun ada yang aneh dengan mimpi itu". Lirih Ryewook

"Aneh kenapa chagi?" Kangin bertanya

"Wookie melihat umma sedang menggendong seorang bayi dalam mimpi itu" kini Ryewook menatap intens pada ummanya.

Leeteuk, terlihat gugup

"Jangan dipikirkan itu hanya mimpi".

"Ani Umma. Wookie merasa itu lebih dari sekedar mimpi. Mimpi itu benar-benar terasa nyata lagipula wookie merasa mengenal namja dan yeoja dalam mimpi itu".

"Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan sekarang istirahat ne, biar umma temanin".

Akhirnya dengan sedikit paksaan, wookie pun tertidur dengan seribu tanya dalam benak.

**_Keesokan Harinya_**

"Morning Wookie.,.,.," sapa Kyuhyun ketika Ryewook tiba di kelas mereka.

"Morning Kyu…" jawab Wookie lesu

"Ehh Wookie kau kenapa? Apa kau masih marah dengan perlakuan Hyungku kemarin?" Tanya Kyuhyun takut-takut.

"Mianhe Wookie atas nama Yesung Hyung, aku minta maaf. Yesung Hyung memang seperti itu aneh bin ajaib." Lanjut Kyuhyun

"Ne. Wookie tidak marah hanya sedikit kesal tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi". Jawab Wookie sambil mengulas senyum pada delimanya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu". Lega Kyuhyun

"Park seongsangnim datang". Tiba-tiba Donghae ketua kelas Kyuhyun dan Ryewook berteriak dengan wajah panik dari depan kelas.

Kelas yang tadinya hiruk-pikuk hening seketika mendengar teriakan ketua kelas mereka. Park seongsangnim guru Kimia Everlasting High School memang terkenal sebagi guru killer. Setiap mendengar namanya seluruh siswa-siswi menahan napas karena panik.

"Pagi anak-anak" Sapa Park Seongsangnim

"Pagi seongsangnim". Jawab para siswa serempak

"Baiklah, hari ini kita akan membahas tentang atom! Adakah di antara kalian yang dapat menjelaskan kepada saya apa itu atom?" Tanya sang guru

Hening… tak ada satupun siswa yang berani mengacungkan tangannya.

"Ryewook-shi, tolong jelaskan apa itu atom!" Perintah sang guru

Namun bukannya menjawab pertanyaan sang guru, Ryewook hanya duduk menopang dagu dengan tatapan kosong terlempar ke lapangan basket.

"Ryewook-shi". Geram sang guru karena diacuhkan

Namun, Ryewook tak bergeming sedikitpun

"Wookie…Wookie" Panggil Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Ryewook dari dagunya.

"Kebakaran…kebakaran….." Gempar Wookie

"Kebakaran? Di mana? Wookie sadarlah". Kaget Kyuhyun sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Wookie.

"Ehh tidak ada kebakaran ya?" Sesal Ryewook sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"KIM RYEWOOOOKKK….. KELUAR SEKARANG!" Murka Park Seongsangnim

"Ne Seongsangnim, mianhe". Sesal Wookie sambil melangkah keluar kelas.

**At School's Park**

_"Hufft… apa yang terjadi? Kenapa mimpi itu terus mengganggu benakku? Siapa sebenarnya mereka? Dan apa hubungan Umma dengan mereka?". Batin Ryewook_

"Arghhhhhh" kesal Wookie sambil menangkup kepalanya"

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya seorang namja yang tiba-tiba berdiri dihadapan Wookie

Bugh

Wookie terjungkal kebelakang karena kaget dengan kehadiran Yesung yang tiba-tiba

"Awww Appo" Rintih Wookie sambil mengelus bokongnya

"Mianhe". Ucap Yesung innoncent

"Bisakah kau membantuku berdiri?" Tanya Ryewook

"Ani. Kau bisa berdiri sendiri". Tolak Yesung datar

"Hufftt dasar namja berkepala besar". Gerutu Wookie

"Apa yang kau katakan huh"? Dengus Yesung

"Kepala besar".

"Yeoja aneh".

"Namja tak bertanggungjawab".

"Yeoja gila".

"Aku tidak gila".

"Kalau tidak gila terus sebutan untuk orang yang teriak-teriak tak jelas di taman sekolah itu apa?" Sindir Yesung

"Kau…" Pekik Wookie tertahan karena bel istirahat telah berbunyi

"Sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan yeoja sepertimu." Ucap Yesung sambil berlalu meninggalkan Wookie yang telah berdiri.

Namun, tiba-tiba Yesung berbalik menuju Wookie.

"Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Bisik Yesung ditelinga Wookie

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Wookie kebingungan

"Aku merasa telah mengenalmu sebelumnya, jadi aku bertanya apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Jelas Yesung

"Ani". Jawab Wookie

"Oke. Baiklah. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Lagipula yeoja tak penting seperti dirimu mana mungkin pernah bertemu denganku sebelumnya. Ucap Yesung dan belari kecil meninggalkan Wookie.

"Apa-apaan namja itu? Dia pikir dia siapa? Anaknya Barack Obama?" Gerutu Wookie sepanjang koridor sekolah hingga kantin.

"Wookie kau kenapa huh? Marah ya diusir Park seongsangnim?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang kini telah duduk disamping Wookie.

"Ani, hanya sedikit kesal karena kelakuan hyungmu". Ucap Wookie

"Hah? Memangnya apa yang telah dilakukan Yesung hyung padamu?"

"Sudahlah malas menceritakannya".

"Tapi, Wookie tadi kau melamun apa di kelas?" Tanya Kyuhyun serius

"Itu…."

"Itu apa Wookie?"

"Ani…. Bukan hal yang penting".

"Ya sudah, tapi lain kali jangan seperti itu lagi ne".

"Ne".

***Skip Time* (Pulang Sekolah)**

"Umma… Umma kenapa kesini?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada seorang yeoja snowy skin dihadapanya.

"Waeyo Kyu? Memangnya seorang Umma tidak boleh menjemput anaknya? Tanya sang yeoja

"Ani. Kyu hanya heran. Tak biasannya Umma datang kesekolah".

"Umma hanya bosan di rumah. Mana hyungmu?"

"Hai Umma". Sapa Yesung yang telah berada dibelakang Ummanya.

"Wah, Yesungie sejak kapan kau dibelakang Umma?" Kaget sang Umma

"Molla". Jawab Yesung

"Ya sudah ayo kita pulang." Ajak Kyuhyun

"Tunggu, tunanganmu mana Kyu"? Tanya sang Umma

"Minnie chagi sudah pulang duluan sama Donghae hyung".

"Ohhh….. ya sudah ayo kita pulang" Ajak sang Umma

"Tunggu". Ucap Yesung

"Apa lagi hyung?" Kesal kyuhyun

"Kau tidak mengajak temanmu pulang bersama?" Tanya Yesung sambil menunjuk Ryewook yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Wookie…" teriak Kyuhyun

"Hai Kyu" Sapa Wookie

" Kau mau pulang? Sama-sama kita saja kebetulan Umma datang menjemputku dan Yesung hyung". Tawar Kyuhyun

"Bolehkah? Apa tidak merepotkan?" Tanya Wookie

"Tentu tidak yeoja manis". Jawab Umma Kyuhyun dengan senyuman terulas indah di cherrynya.

Wookie merasa familiar dengan suara itu, dia pun mengalihkan pandangan pada yeoja dihadapannya. Seketika wajah Wookie menegang, iris coklat karamelnya membulat sempurna, bibirnya hanya dapat bergumam sebuah nama.

"Bummie". Gumam Wookie

"Ehh… bagaimana kau tahu nama kecil Umma kami?" Selidik Yesung

"A…ani…" jawab Wookie gugup dan kemudian berlari menjauh dari mereka".

"Kyu.. siapa nama temanmu?"Tanya sang umma kebingungan

"Kim Ryewook umma. Apa umma mengenalnya?"

Bummie lemas seketika, kunci mobil yang tadi dipegangnya terlepas ketika mendengar nama Kim Ryewook.

"Umma… apa Umma baik-baik saja?" Khawatir Kyuhyun

Yesung hanya kebingungan melihat perubahan ekspresi ummanya.

"Ayo kita pulang. Yesung kau yang menyetir ne, Umma merasa tak enak badan".

"Ne, umma".

Mereka bertiga pun pulang dengan seribu pertanyaan di benak masing-masing.

_"Yeoja itu semakin misterius. Kenapa dia tahu nama kecil Umma? Apa hubungannya dengan Umma?"_

_"Ada apa ini? Kenapa ekspresi Umma berubah drastis ketika aku menyebut nama Kim Ryewook?"_

_"Kenapa namanya bisa sama dengan nama dia? Ini tidak mungkin. Dia telah meninggal bersamaan dengan meninggalnya mereka"._

**T B C**


End file.
